


if you've got the vibe, babe...

by Ididntsignupforthisshit (myhamartia)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: And he loves Marv like an amazing boyfriend, M/M, Marv's in love :))), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Slight Slight, Slight body insecurity, and then there's Whizzer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamartia/pseuds/Ididntsignupforthisshit
Summary: Marvin squirmed, his fingers threaded into Whizzer’s stupid, perfect hair. “Stop it,” he chided."Why?” Whizzer lifted an eyebrow. Marvin didn’t have an answer for him. “Don’t you know how pretty you are?”“Yeah, sexual frustration looks swell on top of a dad bod.”Alternate Title:He's Too Much





	if you've got the vibe, babe...

**Author's Note:**

> hrm. i wrote this a long time ago, but never posted it. idk why.
> 
> oh well - enjoy!!

“What are we doing tomorrow?”

Marvin hummed a question. His eyes cracked open blearily, having not fully registered the question posed.

“Tell me what we’re doing tomorrow,” Whizzer repeated patiently.

“We’ve… We’re…” Marvin trailed off, frowning. “Nothing?” he guessed, his voice but a sigh.

“Wrong,” came Whizzer’s chipper reply. “But good guess, Marv. Very perceptive.”

Marvin rolled his eyes. “You’re impossible,” he informed him.  Whizzer’s smirk was devilish as he prompted him to continue. Marvin tossed a guess out blindly. “Winning the lottery.”

“Already happening for you,” Whizzer noted.

“ _ Cocky. _ ”

“With good reason.” He was all smirks and inflated self confidence. Marvin huffed as Whizzer twisted his wrist. The breath turned into a soft gasp. “See?”

“I know what you’re doing,” Marvin told him sharply. “You’re so-,” he paused for a little gasp, “obvious.”

Whizzer snorted. “Can’t I just have a conversation with my boyfriend?” he asked with a casualty only found when you’ve spent most of your morning with your boyfriend eating you out. Sated. Pleased. Somewhere in there, Whizzer’s found the capacity to become  _ oh _ , so cruel.

“No,” Marvin decided. He threaded his hands into Whizzer’s hair so he could guide him back down. “You weren’t interested in that before you started teasing me, so  _ no. _ ”

“Baby,” Whizzer mumbled against Marvin’s bare hip bone, “what _ ever _ do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean,” Marvin snapped. When Whizzer did little more than suck a hickey into his hip, he decided that he’d had enough. He snaked a hand down to try and grab for himself, desperate for friction and release.

Whizzer just caught his hand with his free hand and threaded their fingers together. A row of kisses peppered their way up Marvin’s length. “Tell me,” he commanded, holding Marvin’s eyes in a heated glance.

Marvin keened under the attention he was finally receiving. He lifted his hips to try and prod Whizzer along a bit. No such luck.

“Marv,” Whizzer said, lifting himself up on his elbows, completely away from Marvin’s pliant body.

He bit down a whimper. “You’re telling me to talk. Trying to see how long I can go and string together a coherent sentence.”

“Considering how articulate that was, I’m clearly not doing enough,” Whizzer noted. Marvin laughed, the sound broken and altogether too breathy to be considered put-together. “Or… maybe I’m getting there.” Whizzer prodded Marvin with his fingers again, sliding in deep and stroking slowly. This was taking so long that the lube had gone slightly tacky. Marvin sucked a breath and squeezed Whizzer’s hand in his. “Don’t you think?”

Marvin had to fight to remember what he was talking about.

“You…” He cleared his throat when his voice cracked.. “You could hurry it along.”

“Why would I do that? We’ve got all day, Marv. So, here, spend time with me. Talk to me, baby.”

Marvin laughed deliriously. Whizzer’s fingers were moving at a slow, steady pace. Too slow . Too shallow. “You are an ego-puffing son of a  _ biTCH _ !” The uneven statement rose in pitch at the end as Whizzer’s mouth wrapped around him again. “Whizzer!” He couldn’t get enough air into his lungs, and that feeling had him gasping. “Baby, I-.” He bit his lips to hold back any embarrassing pleading.

Whizzer pulled back. “What? My mouth get you hot?”

Marvin shook his head. His free hand found Whizzer’s head and he pressed a flat palm to his crown, trying to move him downwards. “Hot with anger.” His words held no bite, and Whizzer smirked as he took Marvin into his mouth again.

“Lying’s a sin,” he commented as he pulled back, putting his tongue to work.

“Since when have you cared about that?”

A hum. “You’re right.” A kiss, and a shuddered breath from Marvin. “You’re so pretty, Marvin.”

Marvin squirmed, his fingers threaded into Whizzer’s stupid, perfect hair. “Stop it,” he chided.

“Why?” Whizzer lifted an eyebrow. Marvin didn’t have an answer for him. “Don’t you know how pretty you are?”

“Yeah, sexual frustration looks swell on top of a dad bod.”

Whizzer rolled his eyes. He took Marvin into his mouth. Marvin watched as Whizzer’s cheeks hollowed on the upstroke. Marvin tugged on his hair (Marvin didn’t miss how Whizzer’s eyes slipped shut and the garbled noise he made) and squeezed his hand. The way Whizzer ignored Marvin’s comment was agreement enough. He filed that piece of information away to dwell on later.

And then, just as Marvin felt himself tense, ready to come, Whizzer pulled away. Marvin cried out in frustration.

“You could suffocate me with your thighs and I’d die the happiest goddamn man in the world.”

“What? What are you talking about?” He took his hands back and ran them over his face. He couldn’t take much more of this.

Whizzer spread kisses all over his skin. Marvin watched as he inched his way back up his body, sucking gentle kisses into soft skin. Marvin felt like he was overheating, every touch was electric and long-lasting. “Dad bods are all the rage,” he commented idly into Marvin’s naval.

“Oh,” Marivin said in realization. Whizzer shifted, throwing a leg over Marvin to straddle his thighs. He rutted back against Marvin shamelessly and leaned up to kiss him. Slow, deep. He kissed down his chin to his throat. He worried his teeth into a place high on Marvin’s neck, near his ear, and Marvin keened. “ _ Oh, _ ” he gasped out. “ _ Whiz _ .”

“Yeah?”

“Keep doing that,” he commanded, voice tight. “Don’t - don’t stop.”

“How am I supposed to convince you of how fucking pretty you are if I’ve got my mouth busy?” He leaned up, propping his chin into the crook of Marvin’s neck uncomfortably.

“Words are cheap,” Marvin huffed. He looked to the ceiling, his eyes not focusing at random intervals. “Show me.”

One of Whizzer’s hands trailed down Marvin’s body, palming his side, gripping his hip. Finally, he took Marvin into his hand again, quick, firm strokes that were impossible to think through.

Whizzer sucked on that same spot again, twisted his wrist with the upstroke, and Marvin cried out. He gripped Whizzer’s shoulders, and his body twisted, his back arched, and his eyes slipped shut. Whizzer pulled his hand away. Marvin’s eyes popped open. He dropped his jaw open, ready to complain, demand  _ why _ .

“Bad angle. Wrist’s cramping,” Whizzer murmured in the space of an apology. He transferred his weight onto the his opposite side so he could continue with his opposite hand. Marvin sighed in relief.

Marvin pulled Whizzer down to kiss him, desperate for the close contact. It wasn’t long before Marvin ended up pulling back, squeezing his eyes shut. His hand slipped down Whizzer’s arm so he could entangle their fingers. The other twisted into Whizzer’s hair, and Whizzer gasped hotly.

He tensed, his head falling back as he came. Soon, his breath leveled out and he was basking in the afterglow. He felt floaty. Serene. It took him a moment to register Whizzer’s hands rubbing up and down his sides, trailing down his thighs and back up.

“You’re too much,” Marvin told him, tone matter-of-fact.

Whizzer laughed and rolled off of him to collapse by his side. “Whatever you say, Marv.” He sounded giddy, as if he had just proved his point. Marv rolled over and tucked himself into Whizzer’s welcoming side. “I was serious, though,” he hummed a moment later. “You are filthily gorgeous, Marvin.”

Marvin snorted. “Filthily,” he repeated idly.

“As in: if you were my baseball coach, I’d totally want you to fuck me. Maybe in a dugout. Who knows. The options would be limitless.” Marvin’s shoulders shook as he laughed. “Hey! I’m being totally drop-dead serious. You’ve got a vibe, use it, babe.”

He shook his head as his laughter quelled. He shifted one of his thighs up between Whizzer’s before he paused, frowning at a cold, sticky feeling. He looked down to find his mess splattered between Whizzer’s legs. “Oh my God,” he said.

Whizzer humed. “Yeah. Wanna shower?”

At Marvin’s nod, they were up and on their way. A great start to an even greater day.

**Author's Note:**

> [falsettos tumblr](https://love-devour-covet-keep.tumblr.com) | [main tumblr](http://peanutbutterandbitter.tumblr.com)


End file.
